The Saharan Rose
by HeadintheClouds16
Summary: When Claire Shawe joins NUMA, she thinks it will only be a temporary job. Yet already a few years in, she can get enough of it. Now with her last days with the group drawing to an end, Claire hopes that her last trip will be a good one. Little does she knows how much of an adventure she will get instead, or what she will discover along the way. Follows the movie "Sahara"
1. Chapter 1

I blinked my eyes hard and let out a groan, finally shutting the old text in front of me. I had reread the same paragraph for the last fifteen minutes and I still couldn't wrap my head around it. Something to do with a big festival in the time of King Bateen… I think he may have just simply partied in easier terms…hard to tell given the 700 year old text.

I just needed to clear my head. I had spent far too long cramped in my cabin, I needed to get out.

I sat up and stretched out my back, muscles and bones popping from the lack of movement of the last few hours.

How long had I'd been in here? I yawned and glanced over at my clock, snorting slightly. Four hours.

Geez, I needed a break.

I glanced at my appearance in my small mirror and adjusted my shirt. I was wearing a simple white t-shirt and brown cargo shorts, my brown sandals simple. I sighed at the sight of my hair and ran a brush through it quickly, the auburn colour looking dull in the cabin light. The hot air did nothing for my hair but I couldn't do anything about it.

I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and headed out of my cabin, my feet deftly used of the swaying of the ship. I could remember my first few weeks aboard the NUMA ship, and to say that I didn't have a few major slips would be an understatement. Yet, I had managed to get my 'sea-legs' as they were known and here I was, two years later and still working for the National Underwater and Marine Agency.

Truth be told, I never thought I'd still be here. Not that it's a bad job! It's just, I pictured myself somewhere in Peru, Machu Pichu at my door as I discovered some Incan secret unknown to the modern age while the media ogled and awed at my genius.. Fanciful thinking, yes, but I wanted to make a difference at a global level. I wanted to be a Indiana Jones, not Popeye the Sailor.

I was three years out of college when I jumped at the job offer, to help locate and research underwater wreckages and artifacts. I had gotten my degree in history and for years after graduating, I could not get a job. My dreams of becoming a famous historian began to fail and instead I became a very skilled bartender at a local pub. Oh ya, I was living the dream.

My parents began hinting that I continue with my studying with law, something that they had been hinting at for years.

So, when a friend of mine mentioned a new marine program searching for artifacts, I posted my application and hoped for the best. Sure I wasn't trekking over mountains and rolling hillsides, but at least I would be doing something other than serving drunken men. Perhaps drunken sailors, but you take what is given to you.

I got the call saying I got the job and I packed my bags, ignoring my parent's plea to rethink my decision. Over and over they begged me to rethink my decision not to take a shot at law school.

"Why not Claire?" they asked, "Why would go onto a ship looking for old pieces of whatever when you could have a steady, sensible life at law school? Maybe catch yourself a respectable lawyer in the process?"

That would be my mother, her mind never far from my relationship status and possible marriageable men in my vicinity.

"Darling, this Numna…Nummuma….this thing might not even work out. You said yourself, it is brand new." My father's worried toned questioned, his cellphone attachment still in his ear

. "Sweetie, we know you want to do something different but staying on a ship like some Navy grunt is not what we raised you to be. You come from a respectable family Claire, and pretending like your some old time adventurer will get you nowhere in life."

I merely shook my head and picked up my luggage, my passport fisted tightly in my hand. My father had a way at making me fume, but I repressed my growing rage, keeping it out of my voice.

"It's NUMA, first of dad, and secondly don't worry. I'm a big girl so I can take care of myself. I got this job and I am going to take it, no matter if it makes me look like some 'Navy grunt'. I don't need you reminding me about what kind of family I come from, but in all honesty I could care less. I'm doing this and you cannot change my mind. Goodbye and I'll call you when I am settled."

And so, that was it. I got on a plane and headed down to North Carolina where the Martha Ann would be, to take me to, wherever. I was informed over the phone that I would be researching mainly, but I would have to do some artifact cleanup on occasion. No castle in England or ruins in the Himalayas but I was eager to do something. Even if it meant being the onboard Wikipedia.

The ship did a small dip and I stumbled, grabbing onto the wall of the hallway for support, breaking me out of my reminiscing. I let out a huff and pulled myself up, hurrying my pace to reach the walkway. I needed some fresh air or else I would just remain standing there in the hall, my head in the past. People would start to wonder why I was just standing there.

I strolled out of the hallway door and let the sun hit my face, leaning over the railing of the upper deck. The sunlight felt heavenly and I let out a happy groan. I had been inside for way too long.

We were off the coast of Lagos and here I was spending my day inside a tiny ship cabin when I could be spending it out in the sun. I did burn instead of tan, but that was just an unfortunate genetic trait given to me by my fair-haired, light eyed parents and that shouldn't keep me from being outside. I would just have to wear sunglasses and some sunscreen, not hide away like some night time creature.

I watched the waves hit the side of the boat and could hear familiar music on the lower deck. The guys were probably trying to fix the lifter again. We were trying to lift the old ceremonial coffin of King Bateen off the bottom of the ocean and to do it, we needed the lift to actually work. At the moment, it just creaked and stuttered.

Over the low murmur of music I could hear some very colourful curses. A small smile tugged at my lips and I decided to make my way over.

I clambered down the stairs and made my way through the various pieces of marine machinery before seeing a familiar sight. A few men nodded to me and I smiled back, headed towards the cause of the cursing. Being one of the only females onboard, I was well known. A curse and a blessing all at once.

The orange lifting machine stood on the deck, the low tunes of what I assumed was ACDC filling the air as two men argued about no doubt the machine in question.

"It'll work!" the taller man said, running a hand through dark blonde hair. The other man merely nodded his tone sarcastic.

"Sure. Oh course it will. When I'm fishing your body out of the ocean, we'll know it's not from the crane. It was just your plain stupidity."

"Always a ray of sunshine Al" the taller man laughed, inspecting the lifter once again. Al muttered something but pulled out a wrench and went to work again.

I chuckled under my breath and moved closer, leaning up against the side of the ship.

"Hey boys, how's it going?"

"Hey Claire…" They answered in unison without looking up, both still tweaking with the inner mechanics of the crane.

"The lift still acting up?" I asked, watching the two men.

"Yah, always broken when we need it and yet never when we don't." Al responded, sarcastic as usual. I swear, if he wasn't, I would think the world was ending.

"You can say that. But I've got faith in this old girl; she'll be up in working in no time." Dirk smiled at the old crane and put the wrench he had in his hand back in the old toolbox.

"Need any help?"

I was bored, to say the least, and my mechanical skill mostly was how to plug something in. After pouring over historical notes of King Bateen and his influence on now modern day Lagos, I was in desperate need of a distraction. Dirk lifted an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Nah, Al's got it all worked out. And besides, we don't want it actually broken. You can clean up if you like…"

"Thanks Dirk…" I snarled, grinning besides myself. Dirk grinned back and tossed me another wrench, chuckling a bit when I fumbled with the catch. Al shook his head but I could see the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, his favourite hat set firmly against his head.

Dirk wiped his hands off with a rag and began to head towards his cabin, Al still distracted with whatever the mechanics were acting up.

"I'll see ya'll in a bit. I'm just going to go diving before Sandecker decides to start this thing. Hear there is a great spot down by the local lighthouse."

I nodded and moved towards Al, the wrench still clutched in my hand. "Have fun Dirk. Don't get eaten by a shark, alright?"

Dirk chuckled at the old joke between us and nodded, his wide grin reaching from cheek to cheek. "Wouldn't think of it Claire!"

Dirk finally wandered off and I turned to the set of pipes and bolts in front of me, Al peering curiously at some sort of pump.

I glanced at it and frowned, my knowledge lost on the little piece of machinery. "So what's wrong with it? Is it still stalling?"

Al bobbed his head and hummed, twisting a nob beside the pump. "Yah, still haven't figured out why though. I just think it hates us."

"It could." I agreed thoughtfully, handing Al the wrench. Al quirked an eyebrow at me but continued to work on the crane.

I was no use to him anyway so I wandered over to the railing and took in the African coastline. It was beautiful, and I longed to be able to truly explore. Yet Lagos was too close to Mali for many so our free reign was limited on this trip. We would be heading to Australia next and I couldn't help but feel a bit excited at the more freedom I would have there.

It wasn't long until I heard footsteps approach and I was surprised to see Al with two beers in his hands. I raised an eyebrow but took the beer, thankful for the break.

"A bit early for drinking isn't it?"

"Dirk's fallen off the wagon again it would seem," Al said seriously, "And I thought we should save him from himself."

"Always so considerate." I cooed, uncapping my beer, "Though if he keeps falling off the wagon, we'll have to have an intervention."

"Definitely.".

We stood there for a few seconds before Al turned to me, his eyes amused.

"How's researching going?" Al asked, taking a sip from the native beer. His shirt was covered with grease and like usual his blonde hair under his hat was no doubt sticking straight up, a feat in itself. I grinned at his appearance and pondered his question.

"It's been better. The Admiral wanted a report on King Bateen to go with the coffin to the museum for reference yet as you can imagine, 772 years of notes and data is hard to compact into a single report. I've been swamped with ancient records and events all morning."

"So you're saying you're about done then?"

I narrowed my eyes at Al but smirked, taking another sip of the beer. "Maybe."

Al smiled and shook his head, staring out at the ocean. "Nice."

I grinned and followed his gaze out towards the ocean, enjoying the early beer.

I had known Dirk Pitt and Al Giordino since the day I stepped onto the Martha Ann. Having starting the NUMA program with now ex-Admiral Jim Sandecker, they were kind of like the unofficial go to guys for anything.

It was easy to become close with them, they're constant bickering and sarcasm a welcome change from the straight laced house I was raised in. They reminded me of an old married couple, and in many ways, they were. The argued and bickered about everything, yet in the end, always did the exact same things. It wasn't long until I was deemed a friend and ever since, they have been more friends to me than anyone else.

Dirk was the tall, handsome Southern with the drawl that could melt butter and Al was the shorter, sarcastic foil whose hair always had a look of perpetual electrocution. Complete opposites yet they were friends to me none the less.

Rudi, the resident techy onboard and the Admiral were also close to me, and rarely did I have female company.

Not that I minded, I enjoyed the group. If anything, this was the one reason I had stayed on for so long with NUMA. Not because of the pay (which was not great) or the travel (which was limited to countries by the ocean being a MARINE agency), but because I liked the group I was with and I couldn't bear to think about leaving them behind. And now with my parents…

"Claire?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and cursed myself again for drifting off. People would really start to question my state of mind.

"Sorry Al, I was just thinking about things."

"Well you were sure thinking about something." Al laughed, making my cheeks turn red. "I was just saying that if all goes well then we will be going to that dinner tonight. You coming?"

"I haven't decided yet." I said slowly, grimacing besides myself. "The Admiral wants me too but I haven't decided if I will. My parents wanted to talk tonight over the phone…"

I let the sentence drop and I saw Al shifted uncomfortably. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, the strands sticking straight up like usual. "They still trying to convince you to take that job in Atlanta?"

I nodded and bit my lip, nervously tugging at it. Al sighed and put his hat back on, his face thoughtful.

A few weeks ago my parents had called to tell me about a new job in Atlanta my father had 'somehow' stumbled across for me. It was a government job, but it paid ridiculously well and involved me travelling on occasion to organize museums all around the world. I knew my parents had been dying to have me come back to the States for good and to stop this "treasure hunting" as my parents had put it but I did not know that they were willing to shop around for me while I was away. They wanted to parade me around the higher echelons as their smart, government paid daughter. Not the daughter that lived on a boat for most of the year looking for treasure.

And now, here was this opportunity they had found for me and I was forced to make the choice. Stay with NUMA or move back to the States and start the new swanky job in Atlanta. I had discussed it with the guys and Sandecker but they were unwilling to make the decision for me, saying it was up to me.

I turned to Al, absently tugging at my shirt. "What would you do Al?"

"Me? Well I couldn't leave Dirk all by himself. He would be lost without me. You know how he is."

Al smiled back at me but it wasn't his full smile, his lips pulled into a tight line. I chuckled but forced myself to think. I hated making decisions…

"I still don't know what to do Al." I admitted, swirling the contents of my bottle around. "My parents say that it's high time I go back to the States and settle down. You know they are still trying to set me up with that Jack guy?"

Al snorted a laugh and shook his head. "That guy from the party last year? Well at least your life will never have any surprises. Or excitement. Or happiness."

I giggled and nodded, the memory of boring Jack Fields trying to impress me with his political ideals while Dirk and Al made faces behind him still brought a smile to my face.

"Yah, well my mother feels like he is a perfect choice. Can you believe he lives in Atlanta now? What are the chances?" I said in mock amazement, as if my parents didn't have something to do with that little coincidence.

"Uh huh, the coincidences just keep piling up when it comes down to your parents." Al agreed, his tone dripping with sarcasm once again. I sighed but what Al said was true. My parents were high society and what they put their minds too, and not to mention their money, a lot could be done.

"I swear, if they would spend as much time on the cure for cancer as they do my life, we would have a perfect world." I mused, earning a chuckle from Al. A few sailors passed by us and I waved to each, laughing when a few took note of my early drink.

"I just don't know what I want…" I finally finished, returning my attention to Al and the coast.

Al turned and cocked his head, his hat shifting "What do you want?"

I lifted my hands and made a sort of half moan half sigh. Al's lips quirked up into a smile and I saw him trying to stay straight faced.

"Well that's an interesting career path. Tell me how being the walking undead turns out for you."

I let out a low laugh and shook my head, not wanting to ruin a perfectly good morning with talk about my future. "I will. I hear it pays really well so you should really consider it."

Al smiled and nudged me with his elbow, motion with his head towards the interior of the ship.

"Well, maybe I will. But until then, I'm starving so we are heading to the kitchen to see what we can find."

"Well it's what you get for drinking at this time of the day." I laughed, shaking my head to clear the bad thought. I would deal with my parents tonight. Until then, I would enjoy the warm African day.

"Maybe Joe will have that amazing brown stew again." I mocked, earning a grimace from Al. Last time we had the famous brown stew, Al was sick for a week. It was a funnier time for me and Dirk then Al, and Al still flinched at the sight of the brown semi-clear liquid. I still had no idea what was in it, but I made a point in not eating it after Al's food poisoning episode.

"Yah, and maybe he'll have some poison oak to top it all off." Al intoned sarcastically, earning a half-hearted sigh from me.

"Alright let's go then." I said, grabbing onto his arm. "We wouldn't want you to miss out."

"Sure as hell wouldn't want to do that." Al laughed, and together we headed towards the kitchen, the African coastline glittering behind us as we went.

We were still eating our late breakfast which was luckily just toast, eggs and mercifully bacon when we heard the commotion above deck. Al gave me a questioning look but we quickly got up and hurried out to see what the hub bub was all about.

"AL! CLAIRE! RUDI!"

I could hear Dirk yelling our names and I picked up my pace, noticing the worried tone in his voice. I stepped onto the deck and stood where I was, slightly shocked.

Dirk stood on the deck, no doubted just arriving from diving, yet what he had in his arms was no fish or treasure.

A small dark-haired woman lay in his arms, her eyes firmly closed against the afternoon sun. I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, but due to the less then curious expressions on everyone's face, she couldn't have been dead. The commotion would be less curious and more morbid.

I hurried over to Dirk's side and checked the girl, noticing that she was only a few years older than me. Small red marks marred her neck and I touched them gingerly.

"Dirk, what happened?"

"I was diving when I saw here being attacked by the lighthouse." Dirk explained, holding the girl easily. "One was trying to choke her so I think she may have just passed out from the shock of it all. Is Rudi here?"

A tall man with glasses appeared and gawked at the woman, giving Dirk a curious look. "What happened?"

Dirk motioned with his hand that they should go inside and Rudi nodded, his gaze flicking between the doorway and the woman.

Al and I followed along, listening again to Dirk explain what he saw. Al furrowed his brow and I rubbed my chin thoughtfully.

"Why do you think she was attack?" I asked, waiting until Dirk had settled her down on the couch in his room and let Rudi take a look at her.

Dirk shrugged. "Don't know. They took her bag so maybe there was something in it. Truthfully, I just jumped in."

"Well leave it up to you to save the only damsel in distress in all of Africa Dirk," Al joked his voice however quiet as not to disturb the woman; "You're a regular hero."

Dirk made a face at Al but whatever comeback he was going to make was cut off, the Admiral coming in with a serious expression.

"Admiral." We all greeted, having become used to the title over the years. He insisted we just call him Sandecker, but I liked Admiral better. Just sounded cooler.

"What's going on? I hear you brought an unconscious woman aboard Dirk?" His eyes scanned the room and fell on the dark haired girl, his brows lifting slightly.

"And I see that it's true. Who is she?"

"No idea." Dirk replied easily, shrugging his shoulders. "But whoever she is, she had a few very interesting friends trying to kill her."

Sandecker raised his brows even higher and let out a huff, pulling a cigar out of his pocket.

"Rudi!" he demanded, sending the poor man jerking upwards. "See to it that the woman is treated for. Claire!"

"Yes sir?" I asked, turning quickly to the Admiral. Rudi shuffled quickly back over to the woman and checked her vitals, sending nervous glances over at the Admiral.

"Stay with her."

I nodded and pulled out a chair, settling myself down slowly as if to make a point. The Admiral looked pointedly at me then shook his head, turning his sharp gaze to the boys, ignoring my soft giggle.

"Al, Dirk, I want both of you on the deck in ten minutes. King Bateen won't raise himself."

"Yah, we will." The boys answered together, Dirk waving an absent hand at the Admiral. The Admiral made another huff then set off, disappearing down the hallway once again.

"Ten minutes!" I heard being called, smirking a bit at the Admiral. He was a respectable man. A bit gruff, but I liked him. Made poor Rudi though as nervous as a kid in a math test.

Rudi glanced over his shoulder again and let out a sigh, his shoulders drooping slightly at the lack of the Admiral's piercing gaze.

"How is she?" Al asked, peering over Rudi's shoulder to see.

"Hey!" I said pulling him back a bit, "Give her some space!"

Al moved back sheepishly, Dirk giving me a wide grin. I huffed and eyed the two boys, putting my hands on my hips.

"I think you two will be late." I said, cocking my head to the side. Dirk chuckled and threw his hands up in the air.

"Alright, we're leaving. No need to get huffy Claire."

I glared back at him but smirked, turning my attention back to the woman.

"We'll be back later." I heard Al say, their footsteps receding down the hallway.

I sighed but again settled myself onto the chair. I would rather be on deck watching Dirk get the coffin out of the water, but I would stay with the girl. She wouldn't be too thrilled to wake up alone after being attacked.

Rudi finished up his check and explained to me what was wrong, my brows furrowing at the long medical explanations.

"Rudi," I finally interrupted, "just tell me what I need to do."

"Just give her some water and make sure she doesn't strain herself." He finally said, pushing his glasses higher up nose.

I nodded and let him leave, knowing his duties lay elsewhere. I glanced down at the woman again and decided to do something more productive then notice how pretty she was. My self-esteem couldn't take the blow, my gangly limbs and freckles no match for her petite frame and exotic features.

I stood up and went to fetch some water, heeding Rudi's advice. I quickly hurried to the mess hall and grabbed a pitcher of water, walking back slowly as not to spill.

When I came back into Dirk's room, I let out a loud curse. She was gone.

Damn it!


	2. Chapter 2

When I came onto the deck, I immediately found the petite woman with Al. Al's flushed face obviously meant he had done something but I quickened my pace over, my babysitting duties not at the moment up to par.

Al gave me a helpless look and I stepped in, smiling at the woman.

"Hi, sorry about Al. He can be a bit obtuse sometimes. My name's Claire. Claire Shawe." Al gave me a sideways glance but ignored my comment, fixing his attention back on the lifts many controls.

The woman nodded back and shook my hand, glancing around at the flurry of activity.

"Eva Rojas. Sorry, but where am I?"

I opened my mouth to speak when Rudi came over, smiling down at Eva.

"How are you?" he asked politely, catching her up to date on her injury. I stood awkwardly to the side but let the two discuss very complex terms for what I assumed was a sore throat from almost being choked.

Eva seemed nonplussed by the medical terms and waved a hand, interrupting Rudi's analysis.

"Where am I?"

"This is the Martha Ann. It's a NUMA boat. Ship." Rudi amended quickly, remembering the many times the Admiral had corrected him. I tried not to smirk but nodded, smiling over at Eva.

Eva still looked confused but the Admiral called down to Rudi and got him moving again, giving Eva a small nod.

"The National Underwater and Marine Agency." I said, earning myself a frown.

"The what?"

"We locate and collect artifacts from the ocean. Treasure hunters, but don't tell anyone I said that. They think it makes us sound less than professional. It doesn't really bother me, I always have my nose in a book or report anyway."

I grinned and it seemed to ease her nervousness, giving me a half smile before glancing around again. Searching for something…or someone. I grinned again. Dirk sure could attract the ladies. It probably helped that he was shirtless when they first met… Even I couldn't deny Dirk's almost perfect physique… Seriously, the guy was cut!

"Dirk saved you after you were attack." I informed her, turning her attention back to me with the name of her hero. "Brought you over here so we could help you."

"Dirk?"

Before she could finish, the lift stuttered back to life. Everyone turned towards the water and I motioned Eva forward, knowing she was just as curious as I was to see what was being lifted.

I knew of course, but I still had not seen the coffin in real life. Just some old pictures from ancient text and some cloudy images from the underwater cam.

The water rippled slightly then the familiar orange jumpsuit appeared, music blaring from the sound system. Eva pushed her hair back and peered at the emerging man, her eyes never leaving Dirk's form.

Dirk pulled off his helmet and smiled the coffin underneath his feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let me introduce to you, after a 771-year engagement at the bottom of the ocean…"

"772-year engagement!" I corrected, earning a few laughs around the deck and a well meant glare from Dirk. "Get it right Dirk!"

Al chuckled beside me and I heard him mumble "Nice…" under his breath.

"King…Bateen!" Dirk finally announced, a loud roar of cheers sounding up. It had been a long two weeks trying to get this coffin off the ocean. I was cheering too.

"Nice job everyone!" Dirk announced, easing himself off the coffin and onto the deck. He turned then eyed Al, his brows high.

"Except for you Al. What the hell? It's a ten-pound winch, my friend not a fly fishing rod."

He found my eyes and winked, causing me to shake my head. This two never stopped.

"You know what? You're thinking of the Thompson 12-91. Whereas your astride a 12-93." Al chirped back, deadpan as usual.

"Not that you could operate either one…" Al added, eyeing Dirk. I snickered and looked back at Eva, her face watching the exchange with amusement.

The Admiral yelled down to the boys and Dirk and Al waved back, getting set to start clean-up on the coffin.

Dirk struggled out of his suit then settled his gaze on Eva, his smile widening.

"Well look who's on their feet…"

"Thanks to you, I guess." Eva answered, smiling up at the Southern. I smirked and decided to check on the coffin, knowing full well that romantic banter would soon ensue.

Al was already taking the securing straps off the coffin. I still gawked at the artifact, my eyes finding the intricate artwork and detailed craftsmanship on the artifact.

It was beautiful. Even underneath the foul-smelling gunk. Simply beautiful.

I felt like I was being watched and forced my eyes away from the coffin. I found Al's blue eye's crinkled in amusement.

"What?" I questioned, feeling my cheeks turning red.

"Never seen someone look so happy to see an old coffin covered in crap." He mused, still unhooking the coffin.

I smirked but helped him out, laughing despite myself. "Well, you know me. Nothing attracts a girl quite like a 700 year old coffin covered in crap."

Al snorted but finished up the hooks, quickly dragging Dirk's attention away from Eva.

"Dirk, get your butt up here so we can scrap some of the crap of this thing."

I glanced over the coffin and saw Dirk smile at Eva, gesturing behind him at me and Al.

"How long do you think until he asks her out?" I whispered quietly to Al, noting the warm expression on Eva's face and the wide grin on Dirk's.

Al looked at me questioningly and peered at Dirk, slightly confused at my question.

"What? Him and Eva?"

I nodded and ducked my head when Dirk turned around, pretending to study the lower portion of the coffin.

"You think she's interested?" Al questioned again, finishing the last hook and getting ready to move the coffin onto a rolling board. I turned to face Al and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Al, but Dirk's saved her life and is charming to boot. I would be interested if I didn't know him better."

"I'm charming…" murmured Al, making me pat him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Sorry Al, but Dirk's got this one. So how long?"

I saw Al ponder for a minute and I knew he couldn't pass up a bet, his past jealousy completely gone.

"I give it two days before Dirk makes his move." I said, trying to be quiet as Dirk was setting up a work table on deck to clean up the coffin.

"I give it three. Loser buys a case?" Al said, sticking out his hand. I grinned and shook his hand, ignoring the oceanic gunk covering both of our hands.

"Deal."

It wasn't long until we had King Bateen ready for the spotlight and tuck safely in a traveling crate. The boys had hurried off to get changed for the party and Eva had gotten a ride back to her partner, informing me that she was actually part of W.H.O. and was currently tracking down some sort of a plague.

Her description of this sickness travelling through Africa unsettled me but she seemed certain she could find the cause. Luckily, Eva didn't strike me as a weak minded sort of person so I figured if anyone could find the source of a plague, it would be her.

I had taken my time going back to my cabin, my white shirt smeared with gunk and grease and seawater. I wiped my hands on my pants and groaned. I promised I would call them. No point in dragging it out. I had already stopped by the Admiral's office and given him my full report on King Bateen, earning myself a rare smile. He had asked if I was going to the dinner but I explained the phone call, seeing his eyes watch me closely.

"Well, come by anyway." He said, tucking the report under his arm. "You might need the break after that."

I nodded solemnly and headed back out. Even the Admiral knew of my parental problems. That's how troubled they were…

I was about to head into the communications room when I heard low voices emanating from the room. With my troubles for the moment forgotten, I poked my head in.

Dirk was on the phone with one of those looks in his eyes while Al angrily tried to do up his tie.

I however was watching Dirk. He only got that look when he was deeply interested. And that only meant one thing.

The C.S.S Texas, the Civil War ironclad that he stilled believed was shipwrecked off the coast of Africa. I had done countless about of research for him on the ship, but it was literally a ghost ship. One day it was there, the next, gone. Dirk was obsessed with it and I tried to help him out whenever I could, but to me it seemed almost as fruitless as trying to find Atlantis. Still though, like Atlantis it was fascinating. Al teased me for believing in Dirk's 'mad obsession' but I couldn't help but get caught up in the story every time Dirk brought it up.

I quickly entered the room and leaned against the wall, watching Dirk nervously.

"I'll be there in an hour." Finally he hung up, his eyes twinkling when he met my gaze.

Uh Oh. He found something.

Al fidgeted with his tie but seemed lost, oblivious to the fact that his best friend was thinking about the ironclad ship.

"That was Oshodi. He thinks he might've found somethin'." Dirk revealed, his eyes still twinkling.

I sighed and rubbed my temple. Admiral was not going to like this.

Al began to immediately rant, his sarcasm boiling as he too told Dirk how much the Admiral was going to lose it when he found out that Dirk was not at the museum.

"And I'll be there…When his face gets all red…" Al began, his image of Sandecker angry not far from the mark.

"Dirk are you sure?" I piped up, bringing their attention over to me. "Are you sure this is a legitimate source? If you go all the way to the city for nothing, I doubt Sandecker will be too pleased."

"You'll just have to cover for me." Dirk said, smiling slightly. "I know you'll do it for me Claire."

"Oh really?" I said, crossing my arms. "And why is that?"

"Because you're a good person?" he tried, making me shake my head. I hated it when he flattered me. That southern drawl got me every time.

"Dirk…"

Dirk smile widened when he saw me falter and gave me a quick peck on the cheek as he hurried by.

"Thank you Claire!"

Dirk disappeared and I let out a grumble, now trying to figure out how to play this off so Sandecker didn't get too upset while also having a conversation with my parents.

"How does he do that?" Al wondered aloud, his tie still clutched in his hand. I shrugged and walked over, taking his tie from him.

"If I knew, I wouldn't fall for it every time."

I easily looped the tie around Al's neck and reminded Al once again about the fox and the rabbit.

Al remained still while I tied the tie for him but I could tell that he was slightly off about something, his body tense.

I couldn't help but smirk at the choice in tie Al had picked out but decided not to say anything, sensing his mood. A smart comment on how colourful it was would not doubt cause trouble.

"You laughing at my tie?" Al asked, drawing me out of my daze. I tried to look innocent but I couldn't hide my grin.

"Not laughing, per say…" I said, playfully flipping the end of the tie between my fingers. "Maybe chortling softly…"

I glanced up at Al and saw him watching, his eyes flitting to mine for a second. Seeming to catch himself, he jerked away, his face turning red.

I took a step back and frowned.

"You alright?" I asked, picking up the long-distance phone that Dirk had put down and looking at Al. Al glanced down at me but shook his head, lost in thought for a moment.

"Yah, I'm fine." He said quickly, running his hand through his hair. He gestured down at the phone in my hand.

"You gonna call your parents?"

I nodded and bit my lip, not entirely thrilled at the prospect. I peeked up at Al curiously to see if he was still acting strange, but all I saw was the normal Al, face alit with humor.

"You seem so excited."

"Shut up Al..."

Al chuckled and began to head off, fixing his collar. "Well, have fun with that. Send your mom my love."

I let out a loud snort and covered my mouth, trying to hold in my laugh.

"Oh, she'll love that."

Al grinned and cocked his head to the side. "Am I still referred to as the "man"?"

I nodded and ushered him off, dialing my parent's number. "As much as I would love to hear you have a conversation with my mother, I think she would just yell. I'd leave while I still could."

Al snickered and hurried off, mouthing his adoration of my mother as he went, making me giggle despite myself.

The first time Al had met my mother at one of the crew parties, Al spilt wine all down the front of her dress. Trying to help, he only spread the wine more and ruined her new Lauren dress. To make matters worse, she thought he was a waiter and tried to get him fired… Only to be doubly horrified that he was indeed a colleague of mine, not a servant.

I still laugh at the sight of my mother when I mention Al's name, her nostril's flaring as she remembers the man who ruined her expensive dress. She constantly demanded to know if I ever spoke to the "man" as she referred to him as, never Al. I would always remind her of his name and chuckle as Al would always ask me to send her his "love". Yah, she liked that.

I followed Al leave with my eyes and shook my head, convincing myself that what Al did before was nothing out of the ordinary.

I listened as the phone connected to the long-distance signal and I grimaced, remembering what I was calling about. This was not going to be fun... Oh the joys of having parents...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An hour and a half later, I was free. My voice felt raw but after yelling into the phone for that long, it was no wonder.

I had been given an ultimatum. Either come home, or they would come get me. I know, a grown woman and my parents were threatening to come get me. Sadly, with the power they held and money they had, they could.

My "childish fantasies" as my parents phrased it had officially come to an end in their eyes and I was being commanded to come home. I countered back that I was no teenager and what I did was my job, something I enjoyed.

They barely listened and continued to tell me that they were sending a jet over as soon as I landed in Australia to take me home. No if's, and's or but's.

I hung up the phone and marched out of the room, pushing past the crowd of sailors who were listening in. I went straight to my room and slammed the cabin door behind me.

I sat heavily down on my cot and held my head in my hands, tears pricking my eyes. I didn't want to go, I knew that now. I didn't want to go at all. I wanted to stay, be with the Martha Ann, travelling around the world discovering lost things.

I loved it here…and now because of my lack of will power, I was leaving.

You always know you love something when it's gone, and I now knew that my life with NUMA was the best I had.

My dad assured me I was doing the right thing before I hung up

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and blanched at the sleeve. It was still covered with grim and I remembered that I had still not washed up after cleaning up King Bateen's coffin.

I fell back onto the cot and let out a loud sigh, tears still stinging my eyes. I felt something crinkle underneath my head and I rolled onto my stomach, unsure what I was lying on.

I found a small piece of paper and frowned. _What the hell?_

I unfolded the paper and smiled, feeling my sadness pause for a second.

_Claire,_

_Heard you were calling your parents. Sorry, Al spilt the beans. You know how he is with secrets. You should definitely go to the party now. Some drinking might do you good. Sandecker left instructions for Simmons to take you over after your call. See you there._

_Dirk_

_P.S you still need to keep the Admiral busy but there is a case in it for you._

I snuffled back a sob and smiled, tucking the note underneath the pillow. Leave it to Dirk to make me feel better with nothing but a note.

I rubbed my hair and looked around. My cabin was less than appealing at the moment and I didn't want to really be alone right now. If I was leaving NUMA in a few days, then I did not want to miss a minute with the gang. And that meant going to the party.

I found Simmons easily and told him to give me a few minutes to clean up and get dressed, thanking the young second captain for his time. I hurried back and had a shower, washing furiously to try and get the smell of fish off my skin.

Once satisfied, I hurried back out and pulled open my closet. I already knew it was black-tie, the embassy and the rich all coming out to see the revealing. I rifled through my small closet and found my hand settle on a small, unwrapped box.

I had bought at home during a summer break one year. It was so beautiful I couldn't resist but I never had a chance to wear it, it being too fancy for most outings with guys. I bit my lip and pulled it out, opening the lid and gazing at the emerald dress.

Well, I only had one more chance to wear it. Might as well do it.

I pulled the gown out and set it on the cot, pulling out a pair of black heels and quickly doing my hair. My auburn hair shone almost red in the lamp light and I easily clipped it back, applying some simple makeup. I felt bad making Simmons wait on me so I would do as little as possible.

I then stuffed myself into the dress and gazed at myself in the mirror. My hair looked alright and I didn't look as messy as I usually did, the dress fitting quite well.

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my black clutch, meeting Simmons by the back of the ship to take me to the party.

Simmons gave me a once over and grinned, his boyish smile making me laugh. "Come on Simmons. We don't have time for this."

Simmons blushed but nodded, helping me into a cab he had hailed from the main street near the docks.

It didn't take long to get to the museum, the old building beautifully set near the beach and cliffs. A few people were milling around on the outside but I guessed most of the guests were already there.

I thanked Simmons and set up the stairs, my heels clacking against the stone steps. The man at the door asked for my name but let me in immediately, pointing me in the direction of the main room.

I walked slowly to the room, the music and noise already loud as I approached. I entered the room and looked around.

A large group of colourfully dressed people mingled around the large room, a troupe of singers and musicians set above the area. I couldn't see Al or Dirk but I spotted Sandecker easily, deciding to head to him first.

I still had to cover for Dirk. Hopefully the Admiral hadn't noticed his absence yet.

A few people glanced my way as I approached the Admiral, and for once I was happy I had decided to overdress. The Admiral was talking to a small woman in black, and I smiled when I realized it was Eva. Dirk would be happy.

The Admiral caught my eye and smiled, beckoning me over. Beside him stood other gentlemen but I couldn't see his face, his back to me.

"Claire, I didn't think you would come." Admiral said, watching me warily. No doubt wondering about my call but I would tell him later. I was in no mood to discuss my parents.

"Well I thought, why not?" I said, grinning at Eva and her partner. He was a kind looking man, his eyes soft as he gave me a small smirk.

"My name is Claire Shawe. Nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand, finding out the kind faced man was Eva's partner, Frank Hopper. The other man finally turned around and I felt myself stifle a gag.

You can't be serious… Oh for the love of God!

"I know who you are Ms. Shawe. We've met before. I believe the last time we were together was Christmas…"

I found myself shifting uncomfortably and took my hand away, a little unsettled. I still couldn't believe my luck.

"You are right… I never thought I would see you again Yves..."

He laughed and shook his head, "I would have thought I made a bit more of an impression on you Claire. I always hoped you would have missed me more. I know I have missed you immensely."

I faked a smile and nodded, trying to hide my obvious horror that I was face to face with one of the worst relationship I have ever had. First my parents and now him. I should have stayed on the ship…

Yves Massarde. Great…

When I was still living at home after collage, my mother thought it would be prudent to set me up with a respectable, wealthy bachelor. Low and behold, she found Yves at my father's annual party for his clients, being a lawyer for wealthy businessmen and women. She dubbed him a perfect match and to my ultimate shame, I fell for him.

He is a very attractive man, and at the time I was shallow and naïve enough to assume looks determined personality.

His sweet accent and easy charms worked on me way too easily, sending me into a relationship of private yachts and jets. It was probably at the year mark when I began to notice his odd behavior.

His lack of empathy, his controlling, his lack of morals. The list went on but I had been so blind before that it all seemed normal. Once I snapped out of it, I saw him as he was. A sly, manipulating bastard that made me cringe more then blush. Even looking at him now made me want to run. I don't know how I would do it with these heels on, but trust me, I would book it if not for the crowd around me.

I had never been happier when I told him I had taken a job away at sea on Christmas, breaking his hold over me. It broke my mother's heart but I never felt better. I was free of him, and yet it seemed that my old life was coming back to haunt me with a vengeance.

"I'm sorry, it has just been so long. Of course I've missed you Yves…" I amended, noting the way the Admiral glanced between us. "How have you been?" I tried to sound interested, but really I was cringing. I did not want to talk with this man.

"Good," Yves said glancing down at my dress, "I have started a new business in the continent so I have decided to see my investments."

"He has several businesses in Africa. Some even Mali…" the Admiral added, giving a pointed look at Eva. I remembered her saying something about Mali and the plague she was looking for and I gazed at the Admiral.

"Claire…" he said, motioning me to come away. I didn't mind one bit. Yves Massarde reminded me too much of my horrid past life of the rich and wealthy and he seemed too pleased to see me for my liking. The Admiral's intervention could not come sooner.

"Of course Admiral. It was nice to meet you Frank. Eva, I hope you find what you are looking for. Yves…"

I smiled at the man but hurried off, not liking the way he smiled back. The Admiral gave me a pointed look but I ignored it, not wanting to talk about it. I wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"You and Yves Massarde know each other?"

"Yes. But that was a different life Admiral. A very different life." I said, cutting the conversation short. His brows rose slightly but nodded, striding over to the bar.

"Have you seen Dirk anywhere?" He called back over his shoulder, a cigar in his mouth.

I smiled innocently but tried to look convincing. "Yah, he was by the bar by the stairs. Why?"

The Admiral waved a hand and left, leaving me feeling a bit guilty.

I found my gaze wander through the people and I spotted a familiar lanky man and a man with a hat at the food table.

I poked the man with the baseball cap and grinned a bit when he seemed to jump, startled.

I heard Al stutter an apology when he glanced at my face, his apology falling short.

"Claire?"

I laughed and waved back at Rudi who glanced up from the fruit he was inspecting.

"How's the party going?"

Al seemed speechless and he took in my appearance, his gaze settling on my face. I grimaced a bit and glanced down at the emerald dress.

The look Al gave me made me think I was dressed like a gorilla. Great… And here I thought I looked nice.

Rudi poked Al and the man started, snapping back to reality.

"You look very pretty Claire." Rudi said, staring at Al with a furrowed brow. Al nodded quickly and rubbed his chin, his eyes looking everywhere but me.

"Yep…You look good Claire. What happened? I thought seas salt and sand was more your thing?" Al agreed, his humor back instantly. He shook off his startled look and smirked. I made a face but cracked a smile, looking around for Dirk. I would be a lot more comfortable right now in a pair of shorts and a tank top…

I scanned the crowd for the tall Southerner and let out a huff.

"Still not here?" I sent a questioning glance at Al and was relieved that he had settled down a bit. He was definitely acting odd today.

"Nah, but if he stays out any longer, you'll have to distract the Admiral. I've already told him that Dirk's in the bathroom. It's only a matter of time before he figures it out."

I nodded and picked up a piece of fruit, the thing yellow and orange and entirely foreign. "I already lied for him. Said he was at the bar."

"I said he was suffering from an infection of the…" Rudi began before being cut off by Al.

"I doubt she wants to know. As you can see, this has been the highlight of the party. Covering for Dirk."

"Awesome party then?" I said, inspecting the room. Rudi snorted and returned to surveying the food. "You can say that again."

I found my gaze settle on Yves Massarde and I froze, not liking it when he returned my gaze and smiled.

"You know him?"

I turned my head and saw Al following my gaze, his eyes narrowing. I flicked my gaze back and saw Yves leaving, Eva and Frank nowhere to be found. I let out a sigh and picked a champagne glass from one of the waiters.

"Dated him, actually."

Al spun and faced me, his eyes wide. He seemed almost shocked that I could have dated a guy like him. Geez, I wasn't a leper or something. "You dated him?"

I hummed and took a sip of the champagne. "Yep, for a year before I called it off. It's been a while since I've last seen him but to tell you the truth, it's too soon. He creeps me out…"

"So he is as much as a scum as he looks?" Al offered, causing me to cast him a sidelong look.

"No. Okay, a bit. It's hard to explain. He's just not what he seems."

Al muttered something under his breath but didn't pursue the topic, grabbing a beer from the table.

I played with the champagne glass and tapped it thoughtfully, Rudi talking beside me about 'odd fruit'.

"How did the call go?"

I knew Al would get to it eventually, it only a matter of time.

"Badly."

I didn't reveal anything else but my answer seemed to say it all, Al taking a long sip from the beer instead of questioning me further. I took a quick peek at him and saw him react slowly. Though he kept up his usual flippant demeanour, I could see his jaw tighten slightly. He was just as upset with the answer as I was.

I sighed and rubbed my temple. This night was not going how I would like it too.

I saw a familiar figure coming up the stair well and pointed it out to Rudi and Al, trying not to notice the forced humor in Al's face.

"Come on, we should probably find out what was so important at Oshodi's."


End file.
